


Regret

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: So many things Mona had felt before they found Hanna's body in that chapel. So many more when they brought her down. Only three when they discovered the body was fake.(Takes place back when Hanna was first kidnapped by A.D., when they found a fake body hanging in the chapel.)





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! Sorry if this is awful, I haven't written in a while! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! :D

   Fear. That was the first thing Mona felt. A deep, burning,  _aching_ feeling in the pit of her stomach, that squeezed her heart, that made tears fall from her eyes. Made her anxious, made her worry if Hanna was okay.

 

   She feared for Hanna. For her life. For her safety. Not her own safety,  _Hanna's_ safety.  _Hanna's_ life.

 

   She kept thinking,  _'no! No! Take me instead! She did nothing! This is all **my** fault!' _ because it  _was_ all her fault.

 

   That was another thing Mona felt. Guilt.

 

   Because she didn't do anything to help Hanna. To save her from her fate, swinging from the top of the bell tower. Because she was the one who started this whole 'A' thing, causing Hanna and her friends so much pain and suffering, so much that it had now cost Hanna her life.

 

   The guilt wasn't new. She had been feeling it since she first started hurting Hanna and her friends. Since she was in Radley. Since always. 

 

   But this guilt, this  _'I didn't do anything to help her'_ guilt, this  _new_ guilt, that was too much. It made her voice quiver, her throat too tight to make any sound as the rest of the group brought Hanna's body down.

 

   It made her  _hurt._ It made her brain hurt, so many voices blaming her at once. It made her chest hurt, she was breathing too fast and too hard. But most of all, it made her  _heart_ hurt. 

 

   That was the largest thing Mona felt. Her heart hurting. The  _regret._ The millions of  _'if only's_ that ran through her mind. Regretting ever becom- no,  _creating_ A. Regretting targeting Hanna and her friends after  _finally_ beating Alison because of her own selfish addiction. But most of all, regretting all the  _lies._ Never telling Hanna the truth. Never sharing her heart.

 

   Never telling her that she loved her.

 

   Mona sobbed as so many emotions shot through her heart, her hands clasped to her chest. It felt as if someone had ripped the organ clean out of her. Her body shook, because it  _hurt,_ all of it,  _everything fucking hurt._

 

   But then everything went numb.

 

   Mona stopped breathing. Her whole body froze. 

 

   Hanna's face was open. The body was a fake. 

 

   "A fake..." Mona whispered out loud, but nobody heard her. They were all listening to whatever recording was inside the thing.

 

   Mona couldn't hear it. She didn't want to hear it. She just fell to her knees, wrapped arms around herself and started rocking.

 

   So many things she had felt before, but only three things she felt now.

 

   Worry. She worried for Hanna's safety, for Hanna's life. 

 

   Relief. So much relief. She felt like jumping up and down yelling 'Hanna's alive! Hanna's alive!' but all she could do was whimper and cry.

 

   And  _love._ Now, more than ever, did Mona feel her love for Hanna. It burned within her. Pulled her towards the fake corpse, but she stayed put. Made her, in some sick way, want to shower it with kisses, hugs, and tears of her relief. Made her want to crawl to the ends of the Earth to find Hanna and bring her to safety. Made her want to tell her with a huge smile and that ring she had bought years ago deep in her pocket,  _'I love you, Hanna Marin!'_

 

   So Mona decided, right then and there, that if- no,  _when_ they rescue Hanna,  _alive,_ she'll tell her. Tell her  _everything._

 

   The ring can wait. So can Mona. But her feelings can't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you're feeling helpful, comment prompts and ideas for my next fics cause I'm super uncreative! (I'm trying to think of prompts for a Faberry or Beryl fic. Yay!)


End file.
